


AU Day

by orphan_account



Series: hapistance week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Hapistance Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Free Day |AU Day
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: hapistance week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811734
Comments: 24
Kudos: 7





	AU Day

**Author's Note:**

> had a lot of shit to deal with today so this one may be lacking. not the best end to a ship week but eh, we'll get em next time

"And there's your coffee." The barista stared directly at Constance, causing her face to flush. It wasn't unusual for a distinguished lesbian such as herself to find the cute girl at the coffee shop attractive, but truly she was beautiful. Coming in for coffee every day (a few times she'd come in twice, but after one of the barista's employees teased her about it she'd stopped that) was perhaps a bit odd, yet she couldn't help it.

"So, pay up." Ah, it seemed she'd been staring. "Not to be rude, but there's a line, y'know?" 

Constance flushed and dug around for her money for a moment. Where was her wallet... Oh dear, had she forgotten it—No, no, there it was... Oh, but it was stuck on her... Gah!

"Tick, tock, madam. As much as I'd love to stand around looking at you all day, I've got to get some coin for the day." That was... news, to Constance. Perhaps she had a shot, if the barista—Hapi, she knew her name—was being serious. Though, she said everything so seriously Constance couldn't tell if it was a joke or not.

"R-right—here's the money. And... I don't suppose..." Constance fumbled with the coins in question, Hapi looking amused at her efforts. Their fingers briefly touched. Surely not a substantial enough thing to make Constance's heart skip a beat... Surely.

"Yeah? You don't suppose...?" Hapi was likely joking with that statement. Her solid expression made it entirely too difficult to tell, infuriatingly enough.

"You... Might like to talk some?" Constance waited for Hapi to hand her the coffee, their fingers unfortunately not brushing again. Pity—Er, that was to say, it was no big deal. "O-outside of work, of course."

"Go on." Was that interest in Hapi's voice? Ugh, she just couldn't tell. Perhaps when they got to know one another better, she'd decode Hapi's expressions.

"Wh-whenever your shift is over..." Goddess, she was not as good at this flirting thing as she thought she was. Acting more confident could be the key? "Perhaps you should meet me outside."

"Perhaps I should?" Hapi made a sort of laughing sound. Oh dear, she'd been _too_ confident it seemed.

"Th-that is, if you want to—I mean, no pressure, it's—"

"Alrighty. I'll be outside around 3pm."

"You... will? I... Of course! Haha, Constance von Nuvelle remains as elegant as ever!" Constance coughed, noticing a few people staring, and hurried away with her coffee.

"Right." Was Hapi's last word of her... Until 3pm it would be, at least. Oh, she wondered if she needed to go dress up nice, or go shower again, or... Perhaps she was truly a sapphic disaster after all. This was ridiculous of her... But Hapi was so cute, and talking to her had been lovely... Constance would've slapped herself if she wasn't holding her coffee.

Those were worries for an actual date (something she thought she could acquire), not for a first meeting of sorts. Although fixing herself up a bit would be good. Hm... Being indecisive was a curse.

_'This will either go terribly or wonderfully, and I find that I'm excited either way...'_

**Author's Note:**

> and. hapistance week. over. whew..........


End file.
